Pour Some Sugar On Me
by underlordoftheoverworld
Summary: AU: For Sam's 21st birthday, Dean takes him out to 'Purgatory,' the hottest gay bar in Miami. Little does he know, he's about to meet a man who truly rocks his world. Dean/Cas, background Sam/Gabriel. Warning: It's rated M for a reason.


**AN: Please excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes if you find any. I kind of just decided on a spur of the moment to write this. Hope y'all like it! **

**Also, NC-17 in case you needed a forewarning**

* * *

Today is Sammy's 21st birthday. Being the amazing older brother he is, Dean decided to treat him to a night on the town. Specifically, Purgatory- the hottest gay club in Miami. He didn't want to spoil the surprise just yet, so Dean just told Sam to wear something hot, and to be ready when he came to pick him up at 10 pm.

"So, wanna tell me where we're going, and why I had to look nice?" Sammy's sass was always especially off the charts on his birthday. Today was no exception.

Dean grinned and started the car. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" He winked at his brother as they drove off.

"If you're trying to set me up on a blind date, I will jump out of this car right now."

"Trust me, Sam. This is going to be much better than a blind date," he paused. "What's so bad about a blind date, anyways?"

"Well, when I came out to you two years ago, I figured, 'Hey, Dean's gay, so maybe this will be a lot easier for me.' But no. Every time you try to set me up, you get my type all wrong-"

"Hey-! I have set you up with a lot of different types of guys: big ones, small ones, funny ones, smart ones- maybe you are just too picky."

Sam gave his Bitchface #42 and crossed his arms over his large chest. Dean chuckled to himself. _This kid's gonna be the death of me._

As they began to approach the brightly lit bar, Sam perked up dramatically. His smile was from ear to ear as he stared in excitement at the club.

"Dean, are we-?" His gaze shifted to his older brother.

"Yes, Sammy, my dear boy, _we_ are living it up at Purgatory tonight." Immediately, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and hugged him tightly. _Damn, I forgot how strong he is._ The sudden movement caused the Impala to veer a little into the next lane, and Sam removed his arms. "I'm glad you're excited, but let's try to save some of that for when we get inside."

Sam grinned and bounced happily in his seat until they found a parking spot. Getting inside wasn't a big deal since Dean had called a few nights before and paid off the security guard. The music was incredibly loud, and the dance floor was packed. Sam was practically jumping from the moment they came inside. Sam started to head out to the dance floor until Dean stopped him.

"Let's get something to drink first," Dean had to yell into Sam's ears over the sound of the music. He nodded. The bar was busy, too, but there were three bartenders on duty to accommodate. A woman with short, spiky hair and lots of cleavage took the brothers' orders.

"I'll take a vodka cranberry and he's going to have a banana daiquiri," Dean told her. She fixed their drinks and they took a seat at the bar.

"Dean, banana daiquiris are my favorite!" Sam was obviously very easily excitable tonight. Dean laughed. They began to sip on their drinks and scan the crowd when a smaller man practically danced up to them. He had light brown hair that was shaggy, and was dressed especially flamboyantly. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and ordered over him.

"Another tootsie, please!" The guy practically radiated gayness, and the way he was leaning all over Sam was hilarious. The man turned his attention to the larger man under him and he smiled charmingly, sticking out one of his hands. "Gabriel."

Sam grinned and shook his hand. "Sam." Gabriel giggled and fanned himself animatedly.

"Oh my, what a firm hand you have. And so large!"

"Everyone calls him Moose," Dean interjected. The other men had forgotten he was there, and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Moose! I love it. So butch." He took Sam's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. "Come on, Moose. Show me how you use those big, firm hands." Sam grinned and shot a quick shrug at his brother, who gave him a thumbs up.

_Looks like Sammy found someone who piqued his interest after all._ Dean watched as his enormous younger brother was dancing- rather crudely, in Dean's opinion- with the smaller man. Their height difference was laughable. He let himself enjoy the feel of the music and lost himself in thought, when suddenly a low, gravelly voice startled him back into reality.

"It seems my brother has taken a liking to your large friend over there," the voice said. Dean's heart jolted at the sound. It was like honey coated gravel, sweet but rough. Dean turned to face the man and was immediately breathless. His body was slight, but powerful, and his fingers were long and sensual. _How can fingers even be sensual?_ Dean's eyes grazed over the entirety of him and worked his way up. The intensity of his eyes sent lightning bolts through Dean's skin. He's never seen eyes that blue before. And that hair… Perfectly done 'sex hair'- all tousled and rough looking, but managed. The man was older than him, but only by maybe 2 or 3 years. It was all Dean could do to not jump him immediately.

The man smiled and cleared his throat. Dean didn't realize he was staring. He laughed awkwardly and averted his eyes. "Yeah, that's my brother. It's his birthday."

The man pointed at the empty seat next to him, asking to sit. Dean nodded without hesitation. _Damn, Dean, play it cool. You get tons of action, stop acting like a virgin._ The man stuck a hand out to him. "Castiel."

"Dean." Castiel smiled at him again and licked his lips. Dean had to stifle a sound that definitely would have come across as unmanly. _Now I can't stop staring at his lips. Damn this man._ His lips looked soft, even though they were slightly chapped. It was probably the most inviting mouth he's ever seen.

Castiel seemed relaxed and casual, but not wholly interested in the setting around him. "Do you come here often?" Dean asked. Castiel laughed lightly, and Dean mentally hit himself. _Real fucking smooth, Winchester._

"Not really. Gabriel drags me along with him on the rare occasion I can't find a better excuse to stay home."

"I know what you mean. Sammy's been hinting at how badly he's wanted to come here for a few weeks now, so I figured: what the hell, it's his 21st birthday."

Castiel smiled sweetly. "That was very nice of you." Dean blushed. _Blushing now, are we? I am officially the biggest chick on the planet._ Switching subjects, he asked, "So what do you do, Dean?"

"Mechanic." Castiel sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be very…" he paused and Dean could've sworn the blue in his eyes darkened with mischief, "skilled with your hands, then, I suppose?"

_Oh hell yes. Thank God this isn't one-sided._ He grinned. "I've been told that I am." Castiel seemed to like that response and gave Dean a full-body look over. The scrutiny made Dean shudder.

The songs changed, and it was the first time Dean actually noticed what song came on. It was Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.' Taking this as a sign from God himself, Dean decided to progress things a little faster. "I love this song!" He exclaimed. He stood up and outreached a hand toward the older man. "Wanna dance?" Castiel smiled and took his hand- _with those sensual fingers of his_- and let Dean guide him onto the crowded dance floor.

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet._

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah._

Castiel turned so he was standing in front of Dean and had his back to him. Dean grabbed his hips and pressed them into his as they started dancing.

_C'mon take a bottle, shake it up. _

_Break the bubble, break it up._

Castiel leaned back into Dean and placed one hand over his, the other he intertwined in the back of Dean's hair. The moments after the bridge and before the chorus, Castiel began to grind his ass into Dean's hips.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon, fire me up._

Dean growled at the sensation and buried his face in the shorter man's neck. He began to kiss and suck on the side of his neck. The music was too loud to hear it, but Dean felt Castiel moan against him.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Dean began to move his hands closer together, towards the front of Castiel's jeans. He found the hem of his shirt and brought his fingers just underneath it so he could touch the man's abdomen. Dean kept their bodies pressed tightly together, and Castiel leaned his head back further onto Dean's shoulder, allowing more skin to be kissed. Their bodies were so close, Dean almost couldn't tell where he ended and Castiel began. He was completely hard, and he was certain the other man could feel it. And judging by the huge, lustful grin on his face, he wasn't objecting to it.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet_

In one swift movement, Castiel turned and pressed his body to Dean's so they were face to face. His hands were resting on Dean's chest and shoulder. One leg was between Dean's and they resumed their grinding. Dean's hands found Castiel's ass and he squeezed their bodies closer. Their faces were less than an inch away, and they were staring deep into each other's eyes. Dean could feel the other man's breath on his cheek.

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

Castiel moved his hands to Dean's head and pressed their mouths together. Almost immediately, they both opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. Dean moaned as Castiel licked the roof of his mouth. Dean pressed Cas even closer to him and wrapped one hand under his thigh and brought his leg around him. Castiel groaned.

"Let's get out of here," Castiel breathed into his ear in a low, raspy voice. Dean could've came right there if it weren't for his strong will to fuck the shit out of the man he was holding.

"You read my mind," he grinned. "Let me just go tell Sam." The older man nodded and walked towards the door. Dean tried to spot Sam out of the crowd- which wasn't too hard to do. He walked over to him and didn't notice he and Gabriel were completely wrapped around each other, kissing rather passionately. He tapped his brother on the shoulder. Sam blushed deeply when he turned around.

"I trust you have a ride?" Dean nodded to the smaller man.

Gabriel grinned mischievously and smacked Sam's ass. "You're damn right he does. I'll return him to you tomorrow." He smiled at the taller Winchester before he added, "But I can't promise he'll be in one piece." Sam smiled at Dean helplessly before Gabriel pulled him back into their kiss. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. Hurriedly, he caught up with Castiel, who was waiting by the door.

"Come on, my apartment is right around the corner." Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. They walked quickly around the corner of the building and only made it a few yards before Dean pressed Castiel against the brick wall, kissing him fervently. Castiel grinned and kissed him back, pulling at the hair in the back of Dean's head. He let out a soft groan before he broke the kiss. "Let's go." He tugged on Dean's hand again, with even more urgency, and practically ran the rest of the distance- which, thankfully, wasn't that far. They went into the apartment building and Castiel pulled him into the stairwell. It was Castiel's turn to hold Dean against the wall, and Dean didn't object. Castiel rocked their hips together and pushed his hands up Dean's shirt. Dean whimpered and breathed heavily.

"Your apartment. _Now._" That was all the incentive the older man needed, and they hurried up the two flights of stairs and Castiel pulled Dean towards his apartment. He fumbled around for the keys, and Dean took the opportunity to come behind him and press their hips together and kiss Castiel's neck like they did at the club. Castiel's knees buckled at the surprise and he moaned. He quickened his pace of unlocking the door, and as soon as the door opened, he grabbed Dean by the face and pulled him inside while he kissed him. The sheer force of them entering the room made Castiel fall on his back, with Dean on top of him. The men laughed and kissed again. Dean kicked the door shut without parting their mouths.

He was on top of Castiel, their legs intertwined and hips rocking together. Castiel moved his hands under Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head. Dean did the same to Castiel's and he whimpered at the feeling of their bare chests together. Suddenly, Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and began to kiss and lick his neck. Dean groaned. Castiel kissed down Dean's abdomen and began to undo his belt and jeans. As he pulled off Dean's shoes, he kicked his own off, and tore down Dean's jeans quickly and threw them across the room. He brought their faces together for another kiss before he kissed teasingly slowly down Dean's chest. Dean bit his lip and watched the other man flick his nipples with his tongue.

"Ah, Cas-," he whispered. Castiel looked at him surprisingly. Not realizing he called him by a nickname, he said "Sorry, it just-"

Castiel grinned at him. "I like it." He growled. _Cas_ began to pull down Dean's boxer briefs as he lightly kissed Dean's hip bones. When he finally got them off, Cas placed his hands on Dean's thighs and began to thumb circled over them soothingly. Dean brought his elbows behind him so he could watch Castiel. He pecked softly at Dean's throbbing cock starting at the base of his shaft and worked his way up to the head. Making sure to never break eye contact, he placed his tongue on the sensitive slit on the head and took all of Dean into his mouth. Dean threw his head back and bucked into his mouth.

"Holy _fuck_!" He breathed. Cas began to bob his head up and down, twirling his tongue in ways Dean didn't even know were possible. To make things worse (_better_), he started humming as he did it. Dean clenched his fists tightly and bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling out in pleasure. Castiel moved his hands to the sides of Dean's hips and held them tightly, moving his head faster. "Please, Cas- please, oh, _fuck_." Dean's words were barely coming out clearly. He brought Cas up and into a urgent kiss and he started to undo his jeans. They only parted their mouths when Dean pulled down Cas' pants and boxers. He pushed him onto his back and went straight to sucking Cas off. Castiel hissed at the suddenness and ran his fingers through the top of Dean's hair. Dean moved his mouth to where he was using his swollen lips to run up and down the side of his length while he used his hand to stroke it. He thumbed the sensitive part of Cas' cock and licked as the pre-come leaked out.

"Dean-" Cas' voice was a broken whisper. Dean began to stroke him a little tighter, and the man bucked into the touch. The grip on his hair tightened and pulled him up. Castiel pulled him into another kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Their bare hips started to grind into each other and their hard cocks brushed together.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean growled into his ear as Castiel began to kiss his neck and jaw. "I want to fuck you so badly- _I need to fuck you_." Castiel moaned and pulled him tightly into a deeper kiss before he pushed away and crawled over to the end table by the couch. He came back with a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

He let Dean place him on his back as they kissed again. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' torso, who shuddered. Without breaking the kiss, Dean managed to lube up his first two fingers and began to circle Castiel's entrance.

"Mm, Dean," Cas groaned. Dean pressed his first finger into him and began to slick it in and out up to the second knuckle. Castiel's back arched. He added another finger and began to scissor them to open him up. Dean experimentally curled his fingers and found Castiel's prostate, eliciting a delicious yelp from him. "Dean, _please_." Dean pecked him again on the lips and removed his fingers. Castiel sighed at the emptiness.

After he put a condom on and lubricated his shaft, he lined it up with Cas' entrance. Castiel wrapped his arms underneath Dean's and placed his hands on the small of his back to push him in. Both of them groaned loudly. Dean paused to get a better angle, wrapping Castiel's legs around his waist. "Move," Cas growled. Dean reared back and thrust into him deeply. Castiel whimpered. Dean began to move his hips faster and harder when he found the right angle. When Dean hit Cas' prostate, Dean caught his scream and kissed him. He kept thrusting into Cas' sweet spot, and Castiel dug his nails into Dean's back.

Castiel began to repeat his name over and over uncontrollably as he got closer to coming. Dean knew he was close too, and he moved one hand down to Cas' leaking cock and he stroked it quickly. "Ah, Dean-!" Cas exclaimed. Dean slammed into Castiel harder and faster, still grazing his prostate. He leaned into a deep, hard kiss before they both went flying over the edge.

"Ah, fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned. Castiel's cock emptied over both of their chests and stomachs as Dean rocked into Cas through his orgasm. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath. Dean pulled out slowly, making Cas whimper. The smaller man intertwined his fingers in the back of Dean's hair and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss wasn't urgent or rushed, but deep and passionate. Dean let himself fall to his back on the side of Castiel, both of their chests still heaving.

"Wow," he whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

Castiel grinned. "Yeah," he whispered back. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Dean chuckled. "Breakfast? What time is it?" Cas looked at the wall clock.

"1:00 am- perfect time for breakfast." Dean smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Then let's eat." The two men talked and got to know each other more while Castiel made pancakes and they ate. After they were full, they went into the bedroom for round 2- and round 3 the next morning.

_Best. Night. Ever._


End file.
